Gift
by Stargem
Summary: Quatre and Trowa do some Christmas shopping. This is a 'thank you' to Liz and Mika - those wonderful gals! Mild shounen ai.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Gift

__

By Stargem

=================================================================================

***

__

Well, I'm smiling for you to see

I tell you nothing's wrong with me

***

The new shopping mall was packed with people. As Christmas drew ever nearer, everyone was in frenzy, rushing to the stores in an effort to buy last-minute presents for their loved ones. Quatre watched with a wistful smile as a little blue-eyed, blonde toddler - an almost perfect copy of his younger self - tugged on his mother's finger, pointing excitedly at a large pile of stuffed toys. Someone bumped into him, mumbling disjointed apologies and when he looked back up, the little boy was gone. The crowd flowed around him, their happy chatter filling his ears and awakening a wishful ache in his heart. Even in this season of joy, soldiers had no rest. He thrust his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket and worked his way towards one of the brightly-lit stores.

***

__

The happy people walking by;

I watch them behind a wall of glass

***

He was in the toy section. Rows and rows of gleaming plastic toys, encased in gaily-coloured wrappings were on display, waiting for parents to pick them up for their children. Quatre moved past them, smiling at the occasional toy that caught his eye - picking them up and putting them back again. He wandered towards the shelves of stuffed toys, tilting his head back to look at the gigantic, plush teddybears on the top shelf. There was one with silken biscuit-coloured fur and solemn green glass eyes.

***

__

You won't see my sadness

Locked away without a key

***

__

Trowa…What are you doing right now, I wonder? He continued gazing at the teddybear, fancying it was looking right back at him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Startled, Quatre turned to see a salesgirl in pink uniform, smiling at him. "Ah, yes?"

"Would you like to take a closer look at the teddybears?"

Quatre was about to refuse, but paused, looking up at the one with the green glass eyes again. _Why not?_ He smiled pleasantly at the young woman, noting the name "Liz" on the nametag pinned to the left of her pink shirt.

"Could I look at that one?"

***

__

I wonder if you think of me?

Do you share my fantasy?

***

Up close, the glassy eyes seemed to regard him silently. Quatre studied the teddybear, surprised that the smooth fur was as silky to the touch as it looked. It reminded him strongly of someone with long, brown bangs and a calm emerald gaze. He touched the cold button nose, smiling a little, thoughts turned inward.

Liz inquired, "Do you want to look at any others?"

Quatre looked into the green glass eyes and shook his head decisively. "No, thank you. I'd like to buy this one."

***

__

I like to play pretend

Imagine you and me in a different reality

***

He examined the neat pile of animal soft toys, picking up a tiny kitten with honey-gold fur and lively teal eyes. It commanded instant attention, a splash of sunny yellow in the midst of all the muted grays, blacks and browns. The stitched mouth was turned up in a happy smile, contributing to the kitten's overall cuddly and cute appearance. Trowa thought he could hear a faint, sweet voice calling his name, bringing to mind wistful blue eyes in an angelic face crowned with golden hair. A salesgirl approached him as he lingered by the soft toys, not quite ready to relinquish the small kitten.

"Do you want to buy that, sir?"

A glance at the salesgirl's nametag revealed her name to be "Mika". He went back to studying the soft toy in his hand, unconsciously tracing the line of the stitched smile, listening to the musical laughter of a certain blonde pilot in his mind. _Quatre…_

***

__

We'd laugh and play

Like we were children again

***

After thanking the nice salesgirl, Quatre exited the store with a large plastic bag gripped securely in one hand. The bear was surprisingly light - he was able to walk without much trouble from the bag he carried. He wondered if it was a mistake; buying the teddybear as a Christmas present for the pilot it reminded him of. Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly collided with a taller, slim figure and went tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry," the faceless person said.

The stranger had spilled his own package; a cute blue-eyed golden kitten peeped out from a white plastic bag. Elegant fingers appeared in Quatre's view offering a hand up. He took it, still a little dazed and allowed himself to be pulled up, only to be confronted by a familiar, worried pair of emerald-green eyes.

"Tr-Trowa?!" The startled exclamation burst forth before he could control it and he flushed.

The shoppers surrounding them continued to walk by, not sparing a second glance at the two boys.

Recovering his composure, the blonde pilot was unable to prevent a question from slipping. "What are you doing here?"

***

__

And I can forget my loneliness

With you, my friend

***

Trowa's lips quirked upwards in a tiny smile. "Shopping."

"Oh," Quatre said awkwardly, bending to pick up his plastic bag, pushing the teddybear back in. "I was… I was shopping too."

"Oh?" Trowa asked. "What did you buy?"

Quatre was embarrassed. Not meeting Trowa's eyes he mumbled, "A Christmas present…"

"Who for?" The simple, curious question raised the colour in his cheeks again.

"For you."

***

__

It's a dreamer's dream

My guarded secret

***

He looked up in time to catch the widening of Trowa's eyes, masked in the next instant. He picked up the other plastic bag, not replying immediately. Quatre was regretting the purchase already, even as Trowa lifted his eyes to him once more.

The taller pilot hesitated and said, "I have something for you as well."

Quatre blinked. "Eh?"

"Here," Trowa's hands lacked his usual grace as he extracted the kitten from his bag and placed it in Quatre's hands. "It reminded me… of you."

"Oh…" Quatre stared down at the soft toy, cupped reverently in his hands. "Thank you - it's lovely."

He finally remembered his own gift. Fumbling, he tucked the kitten in the crook of his arm and presented the teddybear to Trowa. "This is yours."

The taller, green-eyed youth took the bear from him and looked at it in wonder. "Thank you." He inspected the green glass eyes, similar in colouring to his. "I've never been given a present before." He looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

Warmth flooded through Quatre and he could barely restrain squirming about in happiness. For the third time that day, the crowd surged forward, sending him stumbling forward. Two strong hands immobilized him. Quatre slowly looked up into Trowa's eyes, hazily remarking in a far distant corner of his mind that up close, they were stunningly beautiful.

"Are you alright?"

Quatre blinked and nodded mutely, a bit disappointed as he was released. He placed one hand on Trowa's as it began to draw away.

***

__

Bright, bold and beautiful

Soap bubbles glowing in the sunlight

***

As surprised as the other boy at his boldness, Quatre tentatively slid his fingers around Trowa's loosely. He waited with bated breath until he felt the gentle answering squeeze and Trowa's fingers tightened around his own. Quatre was certain that an entirely foolish smile had appeared on his face, but he didn't care. Hand in hand, the two boys followed the current of people hurrying home.

"Merry Christmas," Trowa said.

If possible, Quatre felt his smile widen. "Merry Christmas, Trowa."

***

__

Hold out your hand

And let this dream come true

***

****

~Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ December 1999 by Stargem_)

Liz and Mika, I'd like to say a very big thank you for all your lovely comments ^_^ This fic's done especially for you as well as being my Christmas(or holiday, if you don't celebrate Christmas) gift to you and everyone else who've told me how much you like my writing ^_^

The characters aren't mine, but the poem _is_. No grabbing without my permission is allowed.

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
